


Multitudes

by Yazmineruby



Category: Young Wallander (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazmineruby/pseuds/Yazmineruby
Summary: Kurt and Bash have been through ups and downs in their relationship these last few years. Kurt being a known detective of the Malmö police, and Bash having not the cleanest reacords (to say the least). But they're finally at a place where they are happy and safe. In comes Ibra, Bash's cousin who just lost his mom to cancer, and who has nowhere else to go. Will Kurt and Bash be able to make room in their happy little bubble for the scared and brokenhearted child?
Relationships: Kurt Wallander/Bashir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Multitudes

_**2020** _

If Kurt was being honest with himself, mornings were his favorite part of his days.

Still groggy from sleep, a warm arm and chest cocooning him safely, soft snores and the rhythmic breaths that followed puffing at his neck, constantly reminding him of who was there. 

He usually woke up pretty early, his job demanding it; and he never really got out of the habit even when he had time off, but he indulged himself by staying in the warmth of his bed for a while longer.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he felt the arm around him tightening, soft snores becoming deep breaths, and the body behind him moving slightly. All hints telling him he was waking up as well.

‘’hmmm,’’ the deep inhale was quickly followed by a yawn and a deep, guttural ‘’morning,’’ greeting.

The warmth released some of it’s pressure, allowing Kurt to turn around and come face to face with Bashir, whose eyes were still droopy and threatening to close and fall asleep again.

‘’Morning,’’ Kurt smiled and dropped a quick kiss to Bash’s nose, lips before rubbing their noses together. He was rewarded by a smile that made his heart soar.

‘’What if,’’ Bash began, and suddenly Kurt was on his back, with Bash towering over him,’’ we stay,’’ multiple kisses were dropped all over his face,’’ in bed all day and I’ll make sure you feel,’’ more kisses ‘’even better than last,’’ Bash ground his face into where his shoulder and neck connected, lips pressing to his skin, while his hands travelled up his shirt; fingers barely even touching him but leaving goosebumps instead.

Kurt hummed, and a smile stretched over his face. He almost considered it. Almost.

His morning-heaven was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. 

‘’Shit!’’ he cursed, and jumped out of bed. One hand going for his phone, the other reaching for his pants. ‘’Ibra!’’

‘’Fuck!’’ Bash was just seconds behind him as they rushed to get dressed. They were out of the door not even 5 minutes later, Kurt still buttoning up his belt, white Bash wasn’t even wearing his shoes properly. 

‘’When was he gonna arrive?’’

Kurt opened up his texts with Ibra as Bash sped out of Rosengård, probably faster than legally, but Kurt paid it no mind.

‘’Uuuh,’’ Kurt scrolled up to last weeks texts ‘’the train will be there in six minutes.’’

It was a 20 minute drive.

They got there in 10.

Kurt almost cursed himself for not getting his car, which had its own sirens installed.

As they stopped at the pick-up zone, Kurt easily spotted Ibra, casually drinking from a bottle of fanta and scrolling on his phone. His bag and football was on the ground beside him as he leaned casually on the graffitied wall. Kurt rolled down his window.

‘’Ibra!’’ He called, and the boy in question snapped his head up so fast Kurt feared he’d get whiplash. 

Ibra threw away his drink in a nearby trashcan and picked up his bag and ball, before walking towards them with a smirk.

As he slid into the backseat, he got both of their attention by laughing slightly.

‘’You know, this has got to stop,’’ he started. ‘’Everytime you pick me up from the train, you’re always late. Even the first time.’’


End file.
